ALIENS REBIRTH
by HorizonX5
Summary: On a planet lost to alien infestation, a young boy learns the truth of his parent’s faith a man discovers a horrible secret, and a woman finds her past is the key to saving them all.
1. Authors Introduction

Aliens Rebirth Authors Introduction

Story by **HorizonX5**

Edited and Proofed by **Sugahlei**

On planet lost to alien infestation, a young boy learns the truth of his parent's faith; a man discovers a horrible secret, and a woman finds her past is the key to saving them all.

I thought I'd include author's notes for readers to give a little insight into the writing of this story. I've been a huge fan of the Aliens series since I saw the first film when I was 13 or 14. Needless to say it scared the living crap out of me. Every one of the films has left a bit of an imprint on me, including the less popular of the films, such as Alien 3 and Alien Resurrection. But I think it's clear Alien and Aliens were by far the two that stand out as really great films.

I was watching the bonus disk of the third Alien film while trying to come up with a story, when the comments of Vincent Ward caught my attention. It actually involved a planet made of wood with religious Monks living within it. The final script he wrote was trashed for budget reasons and unfortunately the film suffers because of it. But I kept having this image of people worshiping these creatures and looking at them as gods. Something about it felt profound, so I went from there.

I really have to thank Ridley Scott and James Cameron for their directors commentary on the two films. It's amazing how much you can learn about filmmaking and story telling simply by listen to a few guys talk about their movies. Clearly these two had very well wrought images of the films they wanted to create.

The one comment I really have that sticks with me, however, was from James Cameron and his feeling about the 3rd film. Cameron felt it was good to make the story your own, but at the same time respecting the fans and giving them what they want at the same time. He found that by killing the two other characters in the story, Newt and Hicks, it hurt the legacy of his own film and disappointed the fans. I love David Fincher, he's gone on to make some of my favorite films such as Fight Club and The Game, but I agree with Cameron. Still, that being said, Fincher made that film without a completed script and I still really enjoyed it. The camera work and music are still some of my favorite in any movie.

So, with that being said I hope you enjoy Alien Rebirth's many twists and turns. It's been a true labor of love to write; that I can only pray is as fun to read as it was to write. Minus the blood, sweat and tears.

**HorizonX5**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Planet Sonja, Code LV-117**

**Location: Ark of Rebirth, Temple of Angels**

**2 Miles below the surface**

Descending down the darkened shaft, the elevator passed dim lights. Inside, every few seconds a soft glow would dance across young Tim's face. Standing next to him was his father, his hand resting gently on his shoulder.

Tim watched as the illumination played through the metal grating, creating thin oblong shadows across the walls. He counted each one that passed. _Thirty six, thirty seven, thirty eight…_

It kept him occupied until they reached his real goal, the Temple. That was what he really wanted to see. His father had promised him the trip almost a year ago on his seventh birthday. Having the chance to see the gods up close was both scary and exciting at the same time. Dad told him it would be safe, and that if anything happened he'd be there to protect him. Lots of people went to the Temple and never had any problems.

His father lifted a hand, running it through Tim's dark hair. "You excited?" He said, grinning down at Tim.

Tim met his father's gaze with his own, smiling. "I can't _wait_!"

Tim had spent his entire life inside the walls of the Ark; well almost. Had the first two years counted; his memory of them faded, lost with time. Most of what he knew came from his parents, and even then, they hardly spoke of it. Mom had talked to him once about some wave that _'Mother'_ had sent to save the strong and take care of the weak. They told him that they fled to the Ark for safety, because _they_ were some of the strong. His parents had been rather keen in keeping their faith from him, saying it was for grown-ups.

But when he got old enough to go to school, they spoke a lot about it. Black demons came and killed everyone outside, taking them to hell and putting monster babies in them. That's what the kids said anyway. They teased him a lot about his lack of knowledge on the subject. As if his good grades weren't enough to be teased for.

Oh well, now he was going to have the last laugh, cause he was going to actually _see_ a demon.

Slowing, the elevator stopped and its steel doors parted. White light streaked through, bathing them in a warm glow. Tim raised his hand to shield his eyes and doing so, revealed a tall figure standing amidst the brightness. Adjusting quickly, he could see it was a man wearing a white lab coat that fell to his knees. The name Jenkins was stenciled across the chest.

Tim and his father stepped out into the white hallway that stretched to infinity. Tim's bare feet felt cold against the tiling. They said he couldn't wear his shoes inside the Temple because it dishonored the gods. _It wasn't fair,_ he thought. _Why can daddy and this guy wear them and not me?_

Jenkins shook his father's hand, exchanging a few words of politeness, then turned and knelt before Tim. "So you're the lucky boy today!" He said with a grin.

The stranger's breath was horrible. It reeked of garlic and some other foul odor. Tim said nothing, enduring an awkward few seconds of silence as he turned his head, trying to get away for the smell.

"Don't worry little Tim, we're going to take good care of you."

Jenkins stood and turned back to his father. They were whispering something to one another softly enough so that Tim couldn't hear. After a few awkward smiles Jenkins looked back down at Tim, who stood there wide-eyed, looking every-which-way. "Good, shall we?" said Jenkins as he turned and began walking away; as if half expecting them to follow. They did.

His father and Jenkins maintained conversation on the way down the corridor with Tim in between. Tim wasn't paying any notice, until a few words here and there caught his attention.

"Will there be any pain?" his father asked, his face looking suddenly pale.

Tim looked up at his father slightly confused, who instantly seemed to notice his gaze. Dad turned his head, looking down at Tim. "We're talking about mommy." He said. "Don't mind us. It's just grown-up talk."

Jenkins looked timid, as though he'd spoken some secret code out loud. He kept speaking, just lowering his tone to a murmur. "Our studies have shown that any pain is very minor, if at all, and that the most…one… may experience is some stomach sickness."

Tim ignored the conversation again, too exited about seeing the gods to care.

As they continued on their way, Tim's gaze caught something shiny and gold hanging from the wall—a cross. But not a normal cross; this one had some sort of oblong U-shape that enveloped it, nearly connecting at its top. He'd seen these symbols throughout the Ark, but never quite understood them. Tim had always figured they were some symbol, saying the Ark was a safe place from the 'demons,' a place of protection.

They went down a few winding corridors until coming to a door. Jenkins fumbled with something in his pockets, then pulled out a clear plastic card. He slid it into a small opening along the frame, waited for a beep, then pulled it back out. The door slid upward, pushing the cool vacuumed sealed air out; beyond the door was darkness. Tim's figure created a shadow across the white floor that was quickly followed by two larger ones.

"Go ahead Tim." Said Jenkins, extending his hand in a polite 'after you' gesture.

Tim took one step forward and the lights began to flicker. Halogen bulbs hanging from the ceiling came on revealing some sort of contraption that looked like an operating table in the center of a massive circular room. It hung from two mechanical arms, suspending it in midair; along the far wall was a large mirror. Tim figured that it was a two-way window into an unseen room used to observe; he didn't know if anyone was watching them at the moment or not. Underneath the bed was a large circle that appeared etched into the flooring. Everything was clean and white. _What was it with this place and the color white?_ Tim wondered.

"Okay Tim," Jenkins said, making his way toward the stand. "I'm going to need you to climb up on this table and lie down for me." He patted the cushioning. "Can you do that?"

Tim looked up at his father, waiting for some sign of approval. "Go ahead Tim."

"Is it a ride?" Tim asked playfully.

His father forced a smile. "Yes Tim. It's a ride."

Tim quickly made his way toward the bed clambering up onto it and lying down. He turned his head toward his father who still stood in the entryway. Dad quickly wiped something away from his face, his gestures half-concealed in the hope Tim wouldn't notice. He was too late.

Tim smiled, bewildered. "Why are you crying, Dad?"

"I'm not. You just have fun, okay?"

"Now lie very still while I tighten these straps." Jenkins began pulling long leather straps over Tim's ankles, then his wrists and torso. He finished with one around Tim's forehead. The one around his waist felt unusually tight, making it hard to breath. He thought about mentioning it to Jenkins, but decided otherwise. This was going to be too much fun, he didn't want to delay it by asking silly questions.

Jenkins stepped close and leaned over Tim. Again, that horrible breath felt as if it were choking him. "Tim, your father and I are going to be on the other side of that glass over there." He extended his forefinger in the direction of the mirror. Tim looked toward it instinctively even though he knew where it was. He suddenly felt stupid. "It'll be a little dark, but don't be scared."

With that, Jenkins and Tim's father left the room. Moments after they stepped out the lights turned off, the door closed, cloaking Tim in a sea of darkness. He could see nothing, his eyes unable to adjust. It felt like hours passing, just lying there in the dark. The sudden rush of fear came quickly and without warning. It was almost too much to tolerate.

He was fighting the urge to panic when a small light turned on directly above him. Tim let out a little sigh of relief, even thoughit didn't provide much illumination; it was better than nothing.

_Time for the ride to start._

The mechanical arms whined to life and began tilting the bed, coming to a sudden stop once it was vertical. Tim looked down past his tiny feet and noticed the etched circle making a grinding noise as it started to turn. After a few rotations it dropped away and a rush of warm foul air came up, causing Tim to gag, saliva filling his mouth in preparation to vomit. Putrid stink flooded his sense, reeking of decaying matter and death. He couldn't see beyond the opening, only a black abyss into the unknown. A moment later the mechanical arms worked their magic, lowering Tim and the bed inside.

_This wasn't fun anymore._

Passing through the opening the lights dimmed; leaving Tim temporarily in darkness. The hatch above him closed and the arms detached onto a rail system that hung from the ceiling of the strange new room, if it _was_ a room.

The bed jerked to a sudden stop. Tim hung suspended, unable to move; unaware of what was going to happen next.

After a few minutes, Tim's eyes began to adjust to the darkness, the glow provide from the contraption enough to allow him some sight. For a moment he could see a floor beneath him, the light casting strange shadows across a wet black surface. The more his eyes adjusted the more bizarre it started to appear. Thick-dark-hardened mucus-like membranes stretched across it, giving the floor an almost spider-web like appearance.

Woven into the nightmarish floor were large brown leathery objects, shaped like an egg or large stone. They, too, were wet and covered in thick slime. Tim squinted, trying to make sense of everything he was seeing. The lumpy objects seemed to move, pulsating suddenly as if something were inside. Terror began to build inside of Tim. He fought with all he had against the straps, but it did nothing. The one around his slender torso was painful, almost unbearable. Tears streamed down Tim's panic stricken face, he started to cry from fear and pain.

"_Daddy!"_

One of the leather objects unfolded at its top, like some nightmarish flower coming into bloom, gunk oozing down its surface. Tim froze at the motion and stopped crying. His mouth hung open in shock.

He'd heard a lot about the monsters, but nothing could have prepared him for this. He now understood the cross he'd seen earlier. The U-shape symbolized these eggs; it symbolized his parent's faith, their saviors, trading gods for demons. He didn't truly think that they believed in all this, but here he was. That said enough about them and their faith.

"_Daddddddddy!"_

What looked like fingers started to protrude from the opening, long flesh-colored fingers that loosely gripped the edges of the leathery folds. Slick caul membrane that draped across it broke, and slid back into the egg.

Panic set in; Tim began to scream— The thing took notice and leapt through the air like a coiled spring, its tail thrashing back and forth. Tim was astonished it could jump so far and high—

—astonishment was short lived as long finger-things wrapped around Tim's face and skull. He closed his mouth tight, just as something began to push on the outside, forcefully trying to make its way in. It was wet, warm and slick. Tim didn't dare scream. The hand-thing pushed and prodded, its fingers digging deep into the back of his skull. The tail coiled around Tim's throat, cutting off his air supply.

_No!_ Tim thought, _please don't put that thing inside me!_

Tim couldn't breath; he had to open his mouth—And as he did something foul and thick started to work its way down his throat. It triggered Tim's gag reflex and just as he thought he was going to throw up, everything went horribly black.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Planet Sonja, Code LV-117**

**Location: Ark's Inner Sanctum**

Artificial sunlight shone down from the Ark's holographic roof, washing the city below in white light. Bustling city streets were filled with countless citizens, each walking slowly to their unmarked locations. Cars darted around corners quickly, efficiently avoiding the populace. Holographic screens throughout hung from buildings, corner street signs, displayed blue tinted images of people smiling, having a good time with family and friends. They'd shift to inane pictures of forests, mountain vistas, oceanic views, each seemingly more beautiful than the last.

The city had all the trappings of the real world, but were merely the frills of a well-thought trap. In truth, the people walked around tediously, each keeping to themselves. Streets were patrolled by armed guards who would shoot anyone who stepped out of line, often without a warning's whim. People knelt in their living rooms, praying to the cross of the Ark. The buildings looked like the souls they entrapped; tattered, worn and broken.

On some hidden cue, the holographic screens shifted to reveal a weathered fifty-year-old man's face. In the streets, people froze, stopping to stare up at the displays. He smiled, but the smile was dishonest; he spoke, but his words were filled with more lies than truth. The people froze from his words, staring up at the image of his face.

"Citizens of the Ark, I come to you with words of life and truth. I, Father, bringer of life and savior of thousands. It is Father who built the Ark's to keep you safe from Mother's children. It is Father who protects her great interest. Fear not our Mother, for she weeded out the old and weak, allowing only the strong, the survivor inside of each and everyone of you to make it here, to salvation. And it is Father, who will provide that protection she so desperately wants you to have."

People in the streets looked around at each other, then turned their attention back to the screens.

"I come to you for your support, your unforgiving loyalty to the faith. For if you give me your soul, your heart, your very _being_ to Mother, you shall be set free from these in trappings and sent to the great beyond."


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Planet Sonja, Code LV-117**

**Location: Ark of Rebirth, West Gate**

"You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me," said Private Mason, his armored arms held out in disbelief, the pulse rifle draped over his shoulder. "For you to possibly think that AC/DC is anywhere near the level of KERG. AC/DC is like, what, _million_ years old?"

Greenhorns fresh off the boat.

Lieutenant Rainer listened impatiently to the conversation taking place a little ways behind him; trying desperately to keep his focus toward the long whining road stretched out before them. The bullshit banter had been going on for nearly thirty-straight minutes and was leading nowhere.

Dwarfing everything around it, the Ark towered above them like an oversized sports arena. They stood twenty meters from the large solid-steel door that hung to the massive concrete barrier leading to the domed roof high above. A layer of fog filled the rocky desert landscape with a thick haze, obscuring much of what Rainer could see in the distance. The setting sun was playing tricks with his helmets polarized lens. No matter what vision mode he shifted through, nothing seemed to make it more visible. _Fuck it_, Rainer thought, _I'll just go with thermal._

He, and two of the new recruits were on guard duty just outside the west gate. They'd been out for almost ten hours, far longer than what was necessary—but Rainer wanted them to learn the ropes. He no doubt knew of their training, probably well capable of taking care of themselves, he just liked breaking in the new guys.

"C'mon," Willis scoffed. "Are you trying to tell me that KERG is seriously a better band? Half their _shit_ is techno."

"Yeah…but good. What did AC/DC ever do that was good?"

Willis paused, as if disgusted with Mason's last remark. "They practically invented rock 'n' roll, _dumbass_!"

Rainer had finally grew tired of the chitchat. He turned around and stared at the two Knights. They stood dressed in full body armor, from head to toe; their gold polarized stares turning toward him. The armor was a faded off-white, with red trimming running the lengths of its individual plates. Adorn on the shoulders were golden crosses. If Rainer hadn't known better, he might of thought they were two futuristic gladiators about to fight it out in a coliseum.

"You two finished?" said Rainer. The lens coving his face wasn't enough to hide his displeasure.

The two of them quickly came to attention, standing straight. "Yes, sir." They both said, their voices suddenly shaky. Mason pulled the rifle from his shoulders, cradling it in his arms as though ready to shoot.

"Now focus your attention. I can't afford to get myself killed because of you two's bullshit. We have a job to do; so let's do it." Rainer paused for dramatic affect, smiling behind his mask. "Besides, we all know AC/DC is the king."

Willis relaxed and started to laugh. "See, even the lieutenant thinks you're full'a _shit_."

Mason spoke under his breath. "Shut up."

Rainer still grinning, turned his gaze back to the rock-strewn path. He'd been doing this for too long, but the satisfaction of teasing greenhorns from time to time never got old. He looked toward the distant hills, the ones still visible in the shroud of fog and fading light.

The planet had become a mess of its former self. Not that Rainer could remember, he'd forgotten much of what it used to be—but it certainly had to be better than what it was now. From what he'd been told, about five years ago everything changed for the worst. Father, the head of his own monastery, had predicted a great flood was coming that would bring countless deaths. He promised those seeking salvation, that if they came to the Ark they would be saved.

No one listened. Rainer couldn't blame the people. For some holy man to go spurting religious rhetoric was nothing new. The only difference was that no one had been right, until Father.

Once the creatures arrived people changed. Father provided a safe haven for millions of those who had turned their back on him, allowing them inside if they renewed a faith in him; a belief that the monsters were gods. The man was a saint.

Rainer couldn't imagine how many people would have died had Father not done something. The planet-wide population ranged somewhere in the forty million about ten years ago. Now maybe two million people were inside the Ark. Insiders had placed the outside population at somewhere around five-hundred thousand. Rainer doubted that static. He almost never saw Outsiders anymore. Each year there seemed to be fewer of them making the trek. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen one.

_What was that?_

Rainer squinted. Three glowing dots seemed to be emerging from the distant fog. Thermal imagining made them easily visible, their warm body signatures showing up orange against the cooler blue surroundings. Rainer used the Nero-implants in the suits core to magnify his vision. It quickly shifted, blurred, then came back into focus.

Three distinct human shapes ran in a full sprint toward them. In the corner of Rainer's heads-up-display was a number, placing them at about one hundred meters away. With the magnification it looked as though they were no more than ten.

_Outsiders._

"What you see'n lieutenant?" Willis asked, noticing Rainer's attention focus on something other than the new recruits.

"Outsiders, coming up road." Rainer looked over his shoulder. "Get your weapons ready. I don't know if they're a danger or not."

The two greenhorns fanned out and took a knee, hefting their rifles to the ready. Rainer turned his attention back to the new arrivals, still far away, still running hard.

_Why are they running? _Rainer wondered. It was a legitimate notion; outsiders needed as much energy as they could muster if they were hoping to make the long voyage to the Ark. Some had been known to travel on foot all the way from the opposite end of the planet. They had to be running for a _very_ good reason.

"Rainer," one of the Knights shouted. "Switch to night vision, look twenty meters behind them."

His vision mode switched and the landscape changed from blue to florescent green. Behind the Outsiders, two dark-shelled creatures chased after them, crawling on all four, lunging eagerly with whipping skeletal tails. Fading light gleamed off their elongated skulls, refracting across Rainer's night vision. _I should have known. Damn gods don't show up on thermal._

"What you want to do, lieutenant?" Mason asked nervously.

Rainer thought for a minute. He could cut down the people, save them from a horrible death at the hands of the gods. It was the way of things. On the other hand, he could destroy Mother's creation, saving the Outsiders for greater things. Though they often did not believe in the faith, they could be persuaded; the gods on the other hand were far less cooperative. Plus, there were millions of the creatures, what difference would Mother feel if a few more died today?

"Lieutenant?"

Rainer shook the thoughts, refocusing his attention on the Outsiders. The three figures grew closer. "Cut them down."

"Yes, sir."

Rainer lifted his rifle taking aim. Before he could get a bead on the creatures, one leapt through the air, landing on the closest Outsider. It wasted little time, tearing into the man with its claws and teeth, tossing bits of ragged human flesh. Rainer didn't want to shoot, the man was still alive underneath, any acid could fall onto him if the rounds hit their mark.

Rainer watched the new recruits open fire on the alien drone still pursuing the humans. Not a single round missed, each one tore into the hard exoskeleton, spilling acid blood onto the ground. It boiled into the dusty earth, popping bits of steam from its bubbles.

_Impressive_, Rainer thought. _Greenhorns got some aim_.

The last creature alive bit with its second mouth through the skull of the dying man and leapt off, crushing the body. It charged in a full sprint toward the two remaining men. Blinding speed, kicked up soil around it.

Rainer lifted his rifle, took aim and fired off a controlled burst. Reverberation shook the rifle in his hands as it recoiled, spewing shells out the side. Each round rang true, hitting their mark square in its long curving head. Shrieking, the beasts skull exploded into a brutal display of greenish-yellow matter. Its body fell to the dirt and slid a few meters, kicking up dust. Rainer had seen the beasts move fast, but never that fast. He quickly scanned the horizon for more targets.

Nothing.

He lowered his gun and watched the Outsiders approaching. They must have thought that they were still being pursued, running in full sprint. Mason lowered his pulse rifle and lifted a hand signaling for them to slow down. If they'd seen the gesture it didn't show. They reached Rainer gasping for air, both stumbling to a stop, hunching over with their hands on their knees trying desperately to catch their breath.

"You guys alright?" Said Rainer with a concerned voice.

The two men said nothing, still trying to breath in the thick air.

Rainer signaled with a nod for his Knights to help them inside the holding area.

Willis and Mason helped the men to their feet, throwing their arms over their shoulders. They carried them toward the solid-steel door that led to the holding area, stepping out of the light and into a dimly lit room.

The holding area was ten by ten meters with solid reinforced concrete barriers with two-foot steel plating; a multitude of pipes ran its length. There was a single camera mounted on the ceiling; back in the far left corner. They set the Outsiders onto a nearby bench that stuck out from one of the walls.

Rainer stepped in shortly after and let the door remain cracked open. He eyed the two Outsiders while his Knights got them water. They drank it down quickly; the older one drinking so fast it ran down his chin in grimy rivulets. His skin was darker than his younger companion, worn and battered from sun exposure. Clothing they wore was tattered and patched. They'd probably been white at one point, but now looked as though covered in silt. Rainer figured the two smelled as bad as they looked and had never been happier to be wearing a helmet.

"What you two still doing outside?" Rainer finally asked, figuring they'd had enough time to compose themselves.

The older man with the darker tan gasped once more for air. "Trying to get here," he said.

"It's been almost five years. What took you so long?"

The older one seemed to be the leader, fielding the questions. He must have been forty or so; his weathered face looked swollen. The young must have been half that age. He sat there quiet, finishing another glass of water. "It's not exactly easy to get here." The old man breathed in deep. "You know how many of those—_things_—are out there?"

Rainer gripped the rifle with one hand. "Please don't call them that." He turning away from them as he set the rifle down, leaning it against a wall. "Do you know the rules of this place?" Rainer asked, standing again to face the Outsiders. He hoping they did; he'd started to get tired of reciting them.

"Yes." Said the eldest.

"So you know that you'll have to commit yourself to Mother before you come inside?"

The old man's eyes scanned those of the other Knights, unable to see their cold hearted stare looking down upon him. The Knights looked menacing in their armor, faceless warriors defending the Ark of Rebirth.

"I'll do anything for Mother." the younger man said, his elder partner glaring at his younger companion as if discussed. Rainer caught it, quickly assessing his disproval. _Another non-believer_, Rainer thought.

Rainer pointed to Willis who'd already taken the liberty of grabbing one of the hand-scanners. The device wrapped around his armored glove; metal skeletal finger stretch across Willis's, matching his own. Little green lights blinked along the lengths. "Scan him." Rainer said.

Willis stepped toward the young man and signaled for him to stand. The younger Outsider stood and put his arms out. Waving the scanner over his midsection, it beeped a few times. He waved it across again with the same results. The Knight lowered it and told him to sit back down. He did.

"He's clean." Willis called and stepped back.

Rainer turned his attention back to the old man. He sat there wide-eyed. "You?" Rainer said, pointing an armored glove toward him. "Do you believe?"

"I— " The old man paused, looking as though he was going to stand.

"Please, remain seated." Rainer said, holding an arm out. He'd been doing this for so long that he sensed the situation had the potential of getting out of hand. He wanted to stop it before that happened.

Relaxing back into the seat, the elder looked toward Rainer. "What…what will happen to me if I commit myself to…to Mother?"

"You'll be allowed inside." Rainer hoped he sound convincing. Dealing with non-believers was a tricky matter. If he didn't word things right, he'd lose them. Their belief in a god, a holy spirit, was hard to break. He didn't understand why they held onto it so strongly; the will to live seemingly less important.

"I—I can't." the elder said, his lips quivered as though he was going to sob. "I can't."

"No!" said the younger man, stretching an arm out and grabbing his fathers. "Just say it, Dad. Just say you believe."

Rainer looked toward the young man, then back to the older. "Listen to your son. You don't _have_ to go back outside."

The elder turned his head toward his sons their gaze meeting, Tears welling up in their eyes. The old man turned away, his face grief stricken. "I'm sorry, son."

"No." the younger cried. "I can't go on without you."

"Throw him out." Rainer felt a tinge of regret as the words fluttered from his mouth. It never got easy to deal with, but he had a job to do. Father had made it clear that no one was allowed inside unless they believed. If they didn't, problems could arise. Control could be lost. And the Ark could fall. That simply wasn't an option.

"_No_," the younger Outsider jumped to his feet, "Please, he can change." Mason stepped in, pushing him back.

Willis stepped toward the old man, grabbing his wrist and helping him to his feet. He put up no fight, gazing up at his former saviors. He smiled as a tear ran down his cheek.

Rainer looked down at the floor, not wanting to watch as he was taken back out. _Why couldn't he have just lied? _It would have made things much simpler. Countless others had, and no problems ever occurred. Why was it some people simply couldn't let it go?

Rainer glanced back up and toward the door. He watched Willis leading the man back outside, the fading light streaking back through the cracked opening.

"Please, for the love of god!" The words slipped out of the young mans mouth before he had a chance to recant what he and said. Everyone inside the hold froze.

_Damnit!_ Rainer thought. _Fucking kid couldn't keep his mouth shut._ Rainer wished he could forget the boy's last remark. He glanced up at the security camera mounted in the corner, then back at the young man. Rainer tilted his head to one side and held him arms out to the side. He hoped the kid understood the gesture. Rainer had no choice. "Mason, take him outside." Rainer waved for his Knight.

Mason grabbed the boy's shoulders from behind, his grip solid. But he didn't start dragging him to the door immediately. Instead he looked toward Rainer. "Sir?"

Rainer understood. Mason didn't want to do it, apart of him hoping Rainer had issued the wrong command. He felt the same as the new recruit, but it was simply out of his hands. If he didn't throw them both out now, there would be hell to pay; setting a bad example for the new recruits. "I don't want to have to tell you again, private."

Mason scowled and pushed the boy toward the door. He fought back as best he could against Mason clutches. It did nothing, he was too powerful.

"Please," he screamed toward Rainer as the Knight dragged him away. "Please save us!"

Rainer again turned his back to them and stared at the wall in some feeble attempt to save face. There was nothing he could do, or was there? He wanted to let them stay, wanted them to lie. _Why? Why care?_ This wasn't the first time he'd had to do this. It was the first time in awhile. _That was it!_ That was why he felt so bad about throwing them out. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Rainer. Maybe that will make you feel better._

"He has one inside him!"

The knights stopped in their tracks, holding the two Outsiders firmly, just inside the entryway.

"He has one inside him." The young man repeated again.

Rainer looked over his shoulders toward them before turning around. The two Knights standing there again like gladiators, holding their pray tight. Sunlight reflected back into Rainer's eyes off their golden lenses.

Rainer waved a hand at Willis. "Scan the older one."

The Knight let the old man go, and brought the scanner up to the elders chest. The beeping stopped and became a single drawn-out sound.

Mason brought his hand to his helmet. "Sir," The Knight said. "Father McKay wants to speak with you as soon as possible. It's urgent."

Rainer eyed the two Outsiders and then turned his gaze toward his Knights. "You know what to do."


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Planet Sonja, Code LV-117**

**Location: Ark of Rebirth**

**The Spire**

Father McKay gazed out through the bullet proof glass that surrounded his massive office, high atop the Spire; his gaze intently focus on the city below. The Inner Sanctum fanned out before him; a tapestry of ruined and worn buildings jutting out from the confines of the newly constructed ones. Tiny looking people walked along the sidewalks, carefully avoiding the patrolling guards. Cars slowly made their way down the streets, stopping for traffic lights. Only a few holographic projection screens could be seen from his location.

_I'm going to have to fix that. _McKay thought, taking a long drag from a cigar he held in his grasp.

Immersed in taking pride in his accomplishments, McKay's thoughts slid towards Griswold, the man with whom McKay had helped get the Ark's structural diagrams approved nearly fifteen years ago. If only Griswold hadn't been so naïve he might be alive today. Foolish bastard had made his way into the Temple a few years back and presented himself to Mother. He couldn't have possibly thought he'd come back out alive, could he? _Oh well; the video feed of him being ripped apart was rather fun to watch. _

McKay smiled, took another puff of his cigar, then looked up at the stars shining down upon his city. They twinkled with every brilliance of real stars, projections from an elaborate, cleverly-created screen meant to avoid the sense of enclosure. For McKay, they were the closest feeling he had to being back on earth.

He turned away and made his way to a desk, one arm behind his back, the other playing with the cigar. Pulling the leather chair out, he took a seat; making sure not to crease his perfectly white suit.

The table was made of stainless-steel and polished to perfection. He personally admired the way light reflected from it. Reaching across his desk for a button to bring up his holographic computer, he paused to the familiar ring of his elevator coming to a stop. He smiled.

McKay watched the elevator doors open in the only part of his office not covered in some form of glass. Standing just inside was a tall, well-built black man, his head shaven in standard military fashion, arms tucked neatly behind his back. A few days of stubble was evident on his chin, but was hardly unattractive. He was wearing the white military dress code particular to the Ark; his chest adorned with metals.

"Rainer," McKay said, standing from his chair to greet the newcomer. "So glad you could make it."

They met halfway and shook hands. "It's an honor to meet you once again, Father. I hope I've served you well."

"Rainer, you're one of my finest Knights, the honor is all mine. Please sit."

Rainer made his way to the chair and managed a glance out the windows at the city below. He had never been to the top of the Spire. "The view is beautiful from up here."

The Spire was the second largest structure inside the Ark; the only larger building was the Tower. That particular building was responsible for incoming and outgoing ships and the additional size was necessary for the massive freighters. McKay enjoyed boasting about his Spire, however, whenever he possibly could. "Thank you. You know we're located right in the middle of the entire Ark, right where the golden cross meet outside on the dome? Interesting, isn't it?"

…

Rainer nodded. He liked Father, but at times he came off a little eccentric. McKay was an older man, maybe in his mid 50's, brown hair with white streaks here and there. He'd aged well for a man of his age and experience, still looking rather attractive.

Rainer had already seated himself when McKay pulled up a holographic displayed from tiny lights hidden somewhere within the desk. It created a small, light-blue 3D image of a little commercial space frigate set in the backdrop of a ruined city. It looked as though it had crash landed, half-covered in debris.

"How was guard duty?" McKay asked almost cheerfully as he took his seat.

"What? Oh." Rainer was far more interested in the holographic image than talking about guard duty, but didn't want to offend Father. He answered as respectfully as possible. "It went well. We took in two more hopefuls. The one we sent to the Temple as you'd requested, the other is still being questioned before being allowed inside the Inner Sanctum.

"Good, good. What you and your Knights are doing is imperative to the Ark and her Mother. Your work does not go unnoticed."

"Thank you." Rainer said.

What followed was a few seconds of awkward silence. McKay finally said something when he took notice to Rainer's stare at the image. "Oh, yes, I'm sorry. The image, you're probably wondering about it."

_Wondering about it?_ Rainer was more than wondering about it. It was why he'd come up here in the first place. Visits such as this were rare and often met with really good or really bad news. He hoped McKay wasn't upset about how he'd handled the situation at the west gate.

McKay cleared his throat. "A commercial freighter carrying some very important cargo crash landed a little over thirty miles northwest of here at the old city of Aden. I want you to recover all the surviving members of the ship and return them safely to the Ark. It's imperative that they come back alive. _Especially_ the women."

"What about the cargo?"

McKay didn't understand. "What cargo?"

Rainer tried to say it more clearly this time. "You said there was cargo on board the ship along with the people. What cargo?"

"Oh, yes," McKay said. "I'm sorry. The humans _are_ the cargo."

"I understand. Are they perceived to be any threat? How many men will I need?"

"That, I'm afraid, is up to you." McKay flipped off the image with the touch of a button. "But I can promise that Mother will reward you greatly. Think of it as a test."

"How will I know who is a survivor from the crash?"

"Intel has showed that there hasn't been a human life-form in that area for more than three months. Anyone you find will be a survivor."

"I understand, Father."

"Listen, Rainer," McKay leaned across the desk and spoke just above a whisper. "I know your men are well trained, some of the best money can buy, but don't underestimate these people. Bring them to me alive."

"I understand."

McKay leaned back in his chair, smiling. "Yes, I know you _do_."


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Planet Sonja, Code LV-117**

**Location: Ark of Rebirth**

**The Tower**

Rainer stepped into the armory, his armored boots clanking on the metal grating below; helmet in hand. He stopped right at the entryway and looked at the others, far on the other side of the room. The three armored Knights must not have heard him enter; their attention fully focused on preparing their gear. At the furthest end, Rainer watched Sergeant Blare, checking the chamber of his pulse rifle for any stray rounds; sitting relaxed on a bench. His helmet was off, exposing his short cropped blond hair. Rainer smiled to himself.

_Mother, how that man hated his hair._

Rainer had been sent out on countless missions with Blare. The man was a true professional, never wavering from the task at hand. On a Op as important as this one, he was going to be needed. _Even if the man did have horrible hair._

Next to Blare were Corporal Krigs and…Private Mason. _Mason!_ Rainer thought._ What the fuck is he doing here? _ _I'm not going out on a mission this important with a greenhorn._

"Hey!" Rainer shouted across the armory. They all stopped what they were doing and turned toward him. "Mason, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

He seemed afraid, his eyes searching the floor for something to say, then turning up to look at Rainer. "I was hoping to go with, sir. I've never been on an Op like this. I was hoping—"

"You were hoping nothing!" Rainer barked. "You're staying here. Until you get some more experience, I'm not taking you anywhere. Understood?"

Krigs slapped Mason on the back, then turned his dark shaven head toward Rainer. "Sir, I said he could come. If you want to blame anyone, blame me."

"This mission is simply too important, son." Rainer walked further in, set his helmet aside on a bench and took a seat. "I can't afford to lose a new recruit this early in the game."

Mason's gaze turned back down to the floor, his eyes like that of a kicked puppy.

_Sonofabitch! _Rainer though. _Great! Now I feel guilty. _Rainer swore under his breath. It was hard to blame the private. Rainer, too, had once been an eager recruit, wanting to prove himself. He understood how bad the kid wanted to go out; be apart of the team. _He's gonna get himself killed. Don't let him go, Rainer._

"Which is why you should come." Rainer didn't look up to see Mason, he knew the words had excited him. "You could use the experience."

Mason smiled from cheek to cheek. "Thank you, sir. I won't disappoint."

"Just keep your wits. It could get nasty out there, and I don't have the time to baby-sit your _ass_. Understood?" Rainer was regretting his decision already.

"Sir, yes, sir."

Krigs and Mason exchanged a few smiles, slapped each others shoulders, then both went back to examining their tactical smart guns.

The smart guns were large, heavy and unwieldy. Big enough so that one would have to wear a harness simply to carry the things. They pivoted on ball joints to a metal arm attacked to a belt at the hip, which was intended to provide extra support, but still required a great deal of upper strength from the user. One huge plus to the weapon, however, was the independently targeted rounds, which could be set to hit just about anything that gave off a heat or electrical signal. One shouldn't be fooled though, they still took a great deal of skill to use.

"Okay, men," Rainer shouted, picking up his helmet as he stood. "Let's finish gearing up and move out. I'll explain the details of the Op on our way there."

They quickly came to attention. "Yes, sir," they said in unison.

Blare strapped his helmet on, fastened it tight, then made his way past Rainer. Krigs and Mason soon followed. Rainer looked around the empty armory, his eyes gazing at all the weapons mounted on racks.

He couldn't help but grin. This was his favorite place in the world. _Guns, guns and 'mo' guns!_ He'd always had a thing for firearms, all the way back to his youth. The memories were foggy, but he could remember his father giving him his first pistol.

He strolled over to one of the racks, put his helmet aside and pulled a pulse rifle from the shelf. Rainer pumped the grenade chamber open and reached for a few M40 grenades. They were small, no bigger than a finger, but carried one hell of a punch. He pushed a few through the under-hanging receiver, then pumped it close, putting one into the chamber.

Rainer wasn't sure what they were going to run into when they reached the crash site. They'd dealt with stray ships before, but something just wasn't right.

He hoped it was his nerves playing tricks on him. Rainer slung the pulse rifle over his shoulder, picked up his helmet and walked out, the door closing behind him.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Planet Sonja, Code LV-117**

**Location: 30 miles northwest of the Ark**

The APC flew high above the thick fog, swaying slightly in the wind before adjusting. The sun had come out over the orange-tinted clouds that lingered from the morning rain. Inside the APC Rainer stood, his arm clasped tight to an over-hanging leather cargo strap, his other resting on his pulse rifle; the Knights did the same.

The inside of the cargo hold was spacious, large enough to carry a transport vehicle. Currently it stood empty. Rattling against the metal walls were the steel tow cables normally used to hold vehicles in place. To the left, a side door that slid open for small troop deployment; to the right, an empty gun rack and bench. The smell of motor oil filled the interior.

Dotson leaned back in her pilots' chair and shouted down the stairs to the cargo hold. "_ETA_ five minutes!"

Rainer looked around at his men one last time, the polarized lenses staring back. He truly hoped the four of them were up to the task. They'd proven themselves time and again, but McKay had never personally invited Rainer to his office to give a mission. It just seemed way too simple, especially to warrant a trip to the Spire.

"Alright boys, looks like we have ourselves a snatch-and-grab mission. A few lost Outsiders have crash-landed their commercial freighter into Old Aden. We're being sent in to pick them up. Krigs and Mason, I want you taking point when we touchdown. Blare, hold up the rear."

"We expecting any trouble from the bugs?" Blare asked, trying desperately to keep his balance in the midst of all the shuddering.

"Intel hasn't picked up any human activity in Aden for the past three months. I wouldn't expect to see any. Chances are they've packed up and moved on. Still, I want you on your toes."

Mason looked slightly uncomfortable, even through the thick layers of armor. "Sir, what makes these people so special?"

"Does it matter, _private_?" Rainer said quickly, irritated with the question. It wasn't that Rainer didn't have his own doubts; he had plenty of them, but for now he was focused on bringing him and his Knights back safely. The last thing he needed was the _new guy_ shaking things up.

"No, sir."

"Good. Krigs, you got that motion detector working properly yet?"

"Had it fixed before we left."

"Alright, check your weapons one last time before we hit dirt." Rainer fought his way toward the front of the cargo bay, struggling to stay afoot. He reached the base of the stairs leading to the cockpit and looked up.

"Hey beautiful," Rainer yelled over the engines. "Mind doing a fly-by before touching down? I wanna take a look at things. Unless that's a problem?"

Dotson smiled. "For you, hun, anything." Even geared up in a pilot's jumpsuit, Dotson was still an reasonably attractive woman. He could see her grin back over her shoulder; Rainer felt a passing hope that maybe after the mission…

Smiling, Rainer made his way to one of the small port windows and peered out. Through the glass he could see Aden off in the distance. Sticking out of the thick fog were the tall vague figures of buildings that looked more like ghostly skeletons, their steel beams exposed.

The APC went over the ruined city and circled. Looking down Rainer saw all that remained of the once-thriving metropolis. Debris was steeped through the dirt covered backdrop. Cars lined the empty streets, their windows shattered. Buildings seemed held together by shear will, some reduced to a single wall. Dark mud cover everything in a thick layer of obscurity. The place looked like hell.

"Lieutenant," came Dotson's soft voice. "I have visual of the vessel. No place to land. I'm going to have to put her down about two clicks south of the target."

"Do it."

The APC whined, its thrusters turning downward while it made its decent. Dust swirled about, rocks clanked off the exterior of the ship. The landing gear gave under the mud, then settled in. The side door slid open. Rainer was the first one out with Krigs, Mason and Blare lined up neatly behind him. Their feet sank deep into the mud. They found themselves staring down an abandoned street that stretched about one hundred meters. To the left was an old bank, or what remained of it. Most of it blown away by explosives. Bullet holes ran across its walls. Further down was an industrial plant, the roof caving inward. Sunlight streamed through and etched out shadows. The place looked like a ghost town.

Krigs and Mason took point, their smart guns held at the hip. Blare covered the rear, pulse rifle scanning back an forth. Professional to the last. Rainer felt proud to be out in the field with this team.

Rainer heard a crackle of radio static in his mic, then Dotson's voice. "Clear! Call me when you need dust off. I'll keep a lookout from above."

The APC rumbled to life and lifted off the ground, its engines roaring above them. They held their ground as the vehicle faded off into the distance.

"Where we heading, Krigs?" Blare asked.

Krigs glanced down at his motion tracker, then up again toward the bank. He pointed in its direction.

Moving toward the reputed destination, they weaved their way through the debris. Once on the other side, they stepped out into a large clearing. Wooden benches leaned against splintered trees, their branches devoid of any foliage. A children's playground stretched in the middle of a few small hills. Swings swayed slightly in the breeze, slides looked half melted from acid. Further away were more low lying, broken buildings; one appeared to be a school.

"Looks like a park." Mason said.

"Yeah, looks that way." Blare responded.

They made their way, traversing the abandoned playground slowly and methodically, checking in every direction; expecting the unexpected. Rainer tried to make sense of his surroundings. Holes in walls from grenade blasts, shotgun shells strewn about, burn marks deep into concrete structures. A child's gymnasium was twisted into a hellish looking piece of abstract art. _Must have been one hell of a fight._

They came to the back entrance of the school, their metal boots scratching the concrete slab that had once served as a sidewalk. Its glass doors were shattered; fragments still clung to its broken frame. Beyond the framework, stretched a long hallway covered in dust and debris; beyond that, darkness.

Krigs approached and put his back to the wall. He covered them as they entered single file. Rainer stepped through, taking point, his feet crushing shards of broken glass. He flipped on his night vision, casting the dark environment into shades of green. He didn't have to look to know the rest were following suit, the hallway echoed back their dulled footsteps.

Halfway down they found dried blood smeared across the tiled walls, ending in a single handprint. Doors were ajar, their locks broken. Desks and chairs laid strewn about in classrooms. One room looked as though someone had tried to barricade themselves inside with a heavy table. It hadn't held.

Krigs stopped and stared down at his motion tracker. "Sir, I have motion, outside. It's coming from the crash site, bout fifty meters north."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Radio silence. I want only hand signals, understood?"

Rainer's team gave him the thumbs up.

Rainer made his way down the remaining corridor, reaching the front door of the school. He held his pulse rifle at ready, knelt and stared out through broken glass. In the middle of an eight-lane street was the downed ship. Nearly a quarter of its rusted hull was buried under mud and rock. There didn't appear to be any activity. He signaled for the rest of his team to move up. They came around him and took a knee.

Rainer quickly gave out orders with hand signals. He wasn't sure who or what these people were and didn't know their capabilities. For all he knew they could have been listening in on their conversations from the time they landed. He didn't think it was likely, but you couldn't be too sure.

Rainer's team acknowledged their orders and moved out. Rainer looked into Mason's visor, searching for his hidden eyes. "You gonna be able to handle that?"

The greenhorn nodded. He stayed hidden to make sure no one came up from behind; Blare, Rainer and Krigs stepped out into the street.

Rainer waved his gun slowly back and forth, scanning the area for possible targets. Krigs and Blare walked in front of him, cautiously making their way toward the ship. Rainer's senses were on high alert, he could hear everything. The wind whistling through the tall buildings, the sound of boots digging into the mud, the slight rattle of equipment against body armor.

Krigs stopped and raised a hand, then slowly pointed toward the craft. They were now no more than ten meters away. Rainer could see a drawing of woman lying out on a missile. She was wearing nothing but a skimpy red dress, the rest obscured by mud. Two large deep holes were visible near the nose of the ship.

_Bullet holes? What are bullet holes doing there? I thought McKay said it crashed?—He didn't say anything about it being shot down._

Blare stepped close to the ship. The hatch had been blown open. Someone had come out after the vessel touched down. He extended a hand resting it on the outer hull, then peered inside. Rainer held his weapon ready for anyone to come leaping out.

Blare leaned back waving his hand, signaling he was going to enter. Stepping out of the mud, he disappeared into the ship. Krigs took a knee and leaned in to take a look.

A minute went by, then another and another. Something was wrong, Rainer could feel it. He'd been on plenty of missions with Blare to know it didn't take the man that long to clear a vessel of this size.

Rainer looked toward Krigs and signaled him to go inside. Just as he was about to act upon it, they heard muffled hollering. Somebody was barking orders, demanding that they put their weapon down. Krigs charged in, Rainer right behind him. His heart was racing, something had gone wrong and he was about to lose one of his men. _Unacceptable._ He _knew_ this Op wasn't going to be simple.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Planet Sonja, Code LV-117**

**Location: Crash Site**

**35 Miles Northwest of the Ark**

Rainer ducked inside the cargo bay and instantly assessed the dilemma. At the far end a man held a pistol against Blare's temple. He was yelling loudly, Rainer could barely make out a word he was saying; Krigs demanding that he _"put the weapon down!"_ wasn't helping the situation.

The unknown man was well-built, arms made of solid muscle. His forehead seemed to protrude like some unworldly beast. His enraged smile showing lots of teeth. Much of the man's face had long scars running across it. Rainer thought he resembled an ape from the animal shows he'd seen as a child.

"Come on now, put down the weapon." Krigs said, his gun pointing toward the man.

"Go fuck yourself," The man grinned, "How about you put down _your_ weapons or I blow your little girlfriend's brains out? Huh, girlfriend?" He pushed the gun against Blare's head. "Doesn't that sound nice?"

Rainer grew worried. He shouldn't have sent Blare into the ship alone. It had proved to be a costly mistake. He knew that now.

"This isn't getting you anywhere," Rainer barked, "Now put down your _damn_ weapon or we'll be forced to shoot!"

"You see this?" The man pushed the barrel of his pistol into the side of Blare's head, his teeth showing fiercely. "This is me not giving a _shit_ what your little cock-sucking ass thinks. In fact, I can feel my trigger finger starting to slip!"

Rainer weighed his options; they weren't looking very good. He could open fire and kill the man, possibly hitting Blare in the process. It might be worth the risk. On the other hand, McKay _did_ want the survivors brought back alive…_but_ _didn't he say 'Especially the women.'_

Rainer couldn't remember. All he knew was that he had to do something. He lifted his rifle and took aim at one of the man's knee caps. He eased a finger on the trigger and prepared to shoot.

Something nudged his back.

"I don't thick that's such a good idea," came a woman's voice. It was strong and assertive.

Rainer didn't know what she had pushed against his lower vertebrae, but could take a few guesses. He lowered his rifle. _Fuck! I shouldn't have left Mason to cover our backs._

"Now that's a good boy."

The man holding the pistol seemed to ease up a bit, making damn sure, however, to keep his aim at Blare's head. "Christ, man! 'Bout time you showed up. I thought one of these pretty mother-fuckers was going to get trigger happy and pop a _round_ in my ass!"

Krigs just stood there, unsure of what he should do.

"Tell your men to put their weapons down," the woman said.

Rainer hesitated, thinking maybe he could shoot his way out. He looked around at his men for a sign, anything that would indicate that they were thinking the same. Polarized stares looked back at him; emotionless.

Rainer nodded his head slowly, signaling for them to put down their arms. Blare dropped the pulse rifle to the floor. Krigs undid the belt around his waist supporting the smart gun, it landed on the grating with a harsh thud. Rainer reluctantly did the same.

"What's your name?"

Rainer contemplated not answering, felt her push the rifle into his back and decided otherwise. "Lieutenant Rainer, Knight of the Ark."

"Your mission?"

Rainer didn't answer.

"_Your mission_?" she said, this time with more authority.

"Rescue downed personnel of crashed freighter and return them safely to the Ark."

The ape-like man goggled in disbelief, the veins in his neck sticking out. "Rescue? How 'bout you explain why you shot us down? This don't look like no _rescue_ mission." Blare moved slightly and just as quickly, the muscled man had switched back his attention. "_Hey_, I didn't say you could move."

The woman ignored the remarks and asked Rainer another question. "That bird of yours flying around outside, mind if we borrow it?"

"The what?"

"I have very little patients and a gun."

Rainer gritted his teeth. "The APC? You can't, it's DNA encoded. Only the pilot can fly it."

"Call," the woman shouted. "Can you get around that?"

Through a open side-hatch inside the cargo hold came a pair of black boots. Standing there was a pale-skinned dark-haired woman wearing a blue jumpsuit. She looked as if she'd never been out in the sun in her entire life. Her hair was cut short, eyes dark and piercing.

"I don't know; we'd have to get on board to find out. Wouldn't it be easier to force the pilot to fly?"

The ape man smiled. "Oh, little Call, you just hate pluggin' in, don't you?"

"Fuck you, _Johner_! I'd like to see how you feel having your brain shoved through a _worm_ _hole_."

"Hey, I'd love to shove my worm in your hole."

"Uh! You have the maturity of a child."

"Enough!" the woman shouted, inadvertently shoving the barrel of her gun against Rainer's back. "Everyone, out."

Forced to walk, Rainer was able to catch a glimpse of the woman who held him at gun point. She must have gotten Mason's smart gun somehow; making it unlikely he was still alive. The woman was tall, possibly six foot, wearing a buckled mess of brown straps. Her lips were thin, her cheekbones prominent, her hair long and greasy. Rainer had the uncommon thought her eyes seemed soulless, like a synthetic; dark and detached.

The strangers forced them in front as they left the ship; Rainer looked out toward the school, briefly hoping maybe the greenhorn had gotten away, and was just lying in wait for the right moment to jump out and save them. _That _was wishful thinking.

The Knights stood there in the mud, arms held high. The ape man named Johner kept his pistol trained on them, waiting for any excuse to put a bullet in one of their heads.

There was a sudden whirr of machinery and Rainer added a fourth to the list of survivors; he hadn't thought to see someone come wheeling out in a mechanized chair, the six wheels kicking up black sludge.

"Careful, man!" the burly man said as the chair skidded and jerked its way past him.

"Ah, go to hell, inbred." The small twisted-looking man replied.

Rainer almost would have laughed had the circumstances been different.

The muscle of the group turned his head to the woman with the gun. "You hearing this shit, Ripley?"

_So the woman has a name after all_, Rainer thought to himself.

Ripley stood there for a moment, almost like she was trying to find the proper word usage. She tilted her head. "Be careful, Vriess."

"Yeah, you hear that, cripple?"

"Fuck you, Johner!"

Johner seemed to get some satisfaction out of pissing him off. He smiled, and then turned his pistol back toward the prisoners. "So what we gonna do with these guys? I could take them out back, maybe put them down."

"You're really sick, you know that?" said the pale-skinned Call.

"We need them." Ripley said, stepping out in front of the Knights to look them over. "Call down your APC."

"Negative. I will not call down the APC so that you can kill its pilot and get off this rock." Rainer answered quickly and without hesitation. He had no fear of these people. Whatever they had planned, he was sure they were going to carry it out anyway.

"Whoever said we wanted off?"

"My mission is to return you to the Ark safely. Any chance that I am unable to achieve that mission, I'd sooner die here and now."

Johner looked toward Ripley, his anger evident, his grin psychotic. "Well, you heard the man. Wouldn't want to disappoint."

"That's just like you," came Call. "Kill everything you see without ever asking a question and with no remorse."

"As if you even knew what that was, toaster-oven."

Rainer caught a glance of the frail woman. _That would explain the pale skin,_ he though.

"Sir—" Krigs tried to speak.

"Hey, I never said you could talk, _goddamn it_!"

"I'm growing tired of your bullshit, Johner," Ripley barked back.

"Sir—" again Krigs tried to speak to his lieutenant.

"Hey, am I the only one here who sees these little pukes as a threat? Is it just me?"

Vriess finally spoke up, leaning forward in his chair. "Johner, you _sonofabitch_," his thick accent making it difficult to understand everything he was trying to say. "would you shut the fuck up for a second, you ape shit!"

"_SIR_!" Krigs yelled. Everyone fell silent. "Sir, we have a bit of a situation."

Rainer looked toward his corporal. "What is it?"

Krigs didn't say a thing, he just pointed down toward his belt at the motion tracker. It beeped.


End file.
